Cold, But I'm Still Here
by burningbiscuits
Summary: There is nothing typical about tonight and Naruto is frighteningly aware of this... Rated M for slight gore, explict language, and sexual situations. sasunaru; lemon; one shot.


**Title:** Cold, But I'm Still Here  
**Quick Note:** Dedicated to the song 'Cold (But I'm Still Here)' by Evans Blue.  
**Author's Note:** While listening to this song on my computer and also reading a sasunaru fanfic, I was suddenly inspired, thus comes the birth of this lemon-y fanfic. :D Reviews would definitely be appreciated, especially since this is my first for this pairing.

* * *

_/ Hello. I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster?  
…can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back?  
When you hide, hide inside that body.  
But just remember that when I touch you…  
…the more you shake, the more you give away… /_

The atmosphere had condensed immensely, making it difficult for the panting blonde to produce coherent sounds let alone breathe. Sweat veiled his exposed body delicately, glistening in the light of the moon that peered pryingly through the bedroom window, casting the face of the raven-haired avenger hovering dangerously above him into sharp angles that took his breath away with their beauty.

As another whimper of desperate pleasure fled the kitsune's mouth, so did a hiss of sheer pain. Agony shred at his limbs in an enticing dance with the pleasure, creating a dangerous concoction, originally commencing at his hands. Bound to the bed by a kunai penetrating each palm, positioned securely above his head, it was safe to say Sasuke meant what he'd said about having no qualms killing him if he decided to do something that didn't please the raven.

Naruto could feel his blood soaking the once pure sheets, slithering ever so slowly down his wrists and forearms. Tears welled in his cerulean eyes as he stubbornly fought to keep them back, succeeding if only barely. His jaw was glaringly taut, neck arched back forcibly as Sasuke's hot tongue roamed the tender flesh, making it devastatingly raw with each rough swipe of his teeth.

Marking his throat for territorial reasons.

_/ Cold, but I'm still here…_

_Blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never;  
we're far from comfortable this time.  
Cold, now we're so cold…_

_Mine, and you're not mine, say never;  
we're far from obvious this time. /_

"Writhe for me," the avenger breathed alluringly into his ear, giving it an uncouth bite, further stimulating the arousal between the kitsune's thighs. Mentally, he cursed his body for its betrayal against both sound mentality and rationality. This was wrong.

"Cringe in pain every time I touch you; every time I'm near you."

This was terribly wrong, and Naruto was deeply ashamed that he was enjoying every condescending moment of it.

Sasuke plunged the kunai deeper into his two palms, and Naruto couldn't help but cry out at the unbearable pain that shook him. The fire it left in its wake was too much for his faltering strength to handle all at once. And Sasuke was completely aware of it all; every shock of lightning that bolted through his body like a bullet, the degrading pleasure that caressed his insides, but most of all the outraging knowledge of knowing he was incapable of doing anything about any of it.

Relentlessly, the raven pressed hard with his knee against Naruto's erection, rubbing in concentric circles that made the blonde just about crack his teeth with the force of his jaw clenched so tightly. He would not let Sasuke savor his pain without a fight. Though fighting a losing battle, it was worth a shot. He was never the ninja to give in so easily.

But this display of reluctance made the situation all the more worse for Naruto, for this aggravated Sasuke greatly. Another kunai winked in the icy pools of moon-spun light that poured in arrays of patches just as its sharp tip licked Naruto's chest, deep and unforgiving. Naruto cringed, but was still not willing to give in.

Sasuke was silent, a solemn expression marring his pale face, an ominous growl humming deep within his throat. Tightening his grip around the silver weapon, he brought it to connect with the kitsune's chest much more slowly, crossing over the previous gash with a particular violence. Still he did not break.

Blood surfaced quickly in viscous rivers, and eventually Naruto's breath finally left him in a cry of defeated anguish.

"If you value your life, you won't fight back again like that." Sasuke's onyx eyes were frightening without a doubt, patiently seductive with a dark fire, surely enough to make even the bravest of men soil themselves, and Naruto felt a compulsorily shudder trail down the length of his spine. However, it seemed this verbal warning wasn't enough to punish the blonde's lack of compliance. With the freshly crimson kunai, Sasuke thrust it deep within Naruto's shoulder blade, earning him a sweet scream of sheer suffering.

_/ Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all.  
Now can you feel its second hand, wrapped around your neck?  
So fall into my eyes, and fall into my lies;  
But don't you forget…  
…the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay. /_

It was almost a wonder how Naruto was still conscious through this ongoing experience, what with the abuse and extreme blood loss.

The raven, having grown weary of abusing his neck, didn't bother to clean up his submissive partner as his lips feathered down his front, blood smearing across those soft lips. Contractions of shock and pain reverberated throughout Naruto's entire body, and he was beginning to have a hard time comprehending his surroundings. At once, however the haze masking his sight, he noticed Sasuke had slipped out of view. Panic first struck the senses before heavy excitement grasped onto his stiffening manhood, and a throaty moan stealthily slipped past his slightly agape mouth. It didn't take long for him to realize the avenger had captured him with a firm hand. It had grown calloused over the years he'd been hidden with Orochimaru, the soft flesh of the teenage boy hardening like his heart, the intricate training proving effective.

A furious blush stained his tan cheeks as Naruto suppressed another moan the best he could once the hand began fondling with the head already damp with pre-cum. The softness could not have held any other purpose other than to provide as a tease.

The term softness was absent in Sasuke's nature, as it always had been.

Naruto squirmed to rid of the blissful touch, but the kunai still lodged in his shoulder blade instructed him to do otherwise with a curt gesture of twisting deeper into the sinew. Just as he opened his mouth for another snarl of pain, a delightful moan effortlessly took its place as Sasuke's hand swiftly and ruthlessly stroked the shaft of his penis. Just as he felt the tight knot in his gut warning him he was just about to reach his climax, Sasuke immediately stopped, too, aware of his oncoming orgasm.

He couldn't let the dobe have all the fun, could he?

Seeing the disappointment on his whore's features made a fresh wave of dominance wash over him. _He_ was in control; _he _made all of the orders and Naruto was the one who followed like the ignorant bitch he was. And so the raven crawled back up to Naruto's frustrated face, positioning his knees on either side of that face and descending his groin so that the head of his penis was just subtly brushing the other's mouth.

"Suck my cock," he ordered bluntly, towering chillingly above him. It was already rather hard, having resulted that way from Naruto's panting and delicious moans. And before Naruto could protest, Sasuke had shoved his penis into the blonde's mouth, causing him to impulsively choke on its sudden invasion and thickness.

It wasn't too often that he had dicks shoved down his throat. So what in the fuck was he supposed to do?

With daunting eyes watching him emotionlessly, unimpressed and waiting impatiently _to _be impressed, the blonde opted it best to do something lest the next blow to his tortured body be fatal. And there was no doubt it would happen without a care.

With a clumsy tongue, Naruto began sliding it around the shaft, just tickling the head. At first he didn't think this was having any effect for no noise came from Sasuke whatsoever. But it wasn't very long before a hiss elicited from the avenger and, upon raising his eyes, the kitsune could see that it just took time to achieve such an aroused noise. Sasuke's neck was arched back, eyes half-lidded, arms defiantly crossed across his lean chest as if trying to sustain his control.

Not daring to lose such a thing – an authority, he saw it as – over the prevailing raven, Naruto ignored the crick stabbing his neck and began moving his head front and back, continuously swiping his tongue over the erection. The previous sensations he had felt were beginning to fade, and his stimulating hormones conquering in the heat of the moment.

_/ Cold, but I'm still here…  
Blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never;  
we're far from comfortable this time.  
Cold, now we're so cold…  
Mine, and you're not mine, say never'  
we're far from obvious this time… /_

After several more strokes and Sasuke's harsh thrusting of his hips into his mouth, cum bitterly greeted Naruto's mouth, and he immediately began choking, spitting what didn't roll down his throat out just as soon as Sasuke removed himself from his mouth.

"No," he snarled, snatching Naruto's face in a coarse grip. He was still panting from his orgasm, obviously weakened, but only scarcely, much to the blonde's disappointment. "Swallow it. I want you to savor my taste and remember it." Reluctantly, Naruto ceased exuding the sticky substance and swallowed the rest as told to, his tongue relishing at the foreign taste.

"Good," Sasuke commended him, releasing his face and inserting abruptly three fingers into his tired mouth. "Now suck." Rage burned behind Naruto's eyes as he simply lay there, rebelliously doing nothing.

Being a sex slave just wasn't his cup of tea.

Quick to react, Sasuke struck his face, that lack of emotion glowering with a dull yet still apparent sense of annoyance. The blow made a strong wave of blood rush to Naruto's head, and his line of vision blinded for several seconds by hot flashes of white. He could feel the hot trail of tears as they oozed from his eyes, sliding down his injured cheek, making the burning sensation worse. Before he could even regain his sight, pain burst like a bomb detonation in his shoulder where Sasuke promptly pulled the kunai out and brought it sharply against his throat, abused by so many love bites.

Love bites; what cruel irony.

"Naruto," Sasuke scowled ominously, loud enough that it echoed in the silence of the room. Naruto's room. In which the raven-haired intruder had woken him from his dreams and plummeted him instead into a world of nightmares.

"Why are you doing this?" The words were hardly audible and as weak as a hoarse whisper, but nevertheless, Naruto had managed them.

_/ You're so endearing; you're so beautiful…  
…well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do,  
but I don't hate like they do.  
Am I ever on your mind? /_

Overwhelming pain. Genuine pleasure. Blood grinning in its crimson glory, gashes adorning his body. Naruto was unable to breathe. Each thrust, each wretched thrust that would forever damn his mind, each fucking thrust that made him scream. Scream out Sasuke's name. Hips bucking for sought release. Flames spreading with fury and hatred, rapture and enchantment, burning; burning in a silent infiltration that shook his body.

One last muffled cry and darkness surrounded his soul and reigned.

Sasuke's words met his thirsty ears in a vanishing whisper…

_/ Cold, but I'm still here…  
Blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never;  
we're far from comfortable this time.  
Cold, now we're so cold…  
Mine, and you're not mine, say never;  
we're far from obvious this time… /_

"To prove I'm still here."

_/ COLD, you broke me from the very first night…  
I'd love you 'til the day that I die…  
I'm far too comfortable this time…  
COLD, I loved you from the very first night,  
you broke me 'til the day that I die;  
I'm far too obvious this time… /_

Naruto woke with a start.


End file.
